In the field of display, e.g. in the field of mobile display, a high-luminance background (e.g., white background for a text page) and a low-luminance background (e.g., night mode for a text page) are two very common application scenarios, and the processing ways for these two categories of images are different. However, in the prior art, different luminance backgrounds are merely represented physically by different gray scale values, which lacks the recognition that there is still room for improving the luminance backgrounds for images, so as to better display and process the images.
There is an urgent need in the prior art for a technology to improve the luminance backgrounds for images, so as to display and process the images better.